


"Are you ok, Yuri?"

by Munchingpotatoes123



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body Horror, Disturbing language, F/M, Horror, My first attempt at writing horror, Obsessive Behavior, Possessed!Yuri, Sorta like a hand gets broken, The protag's called Riku, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 17:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchingpotatoes123/pseuds/Munchingpotatoes123
Summary: It was Yuri’s voice saying that, it was Yuri’s sunshine skin that reflected the little light there was, they were Yuri’s eyes that looked back at mine, but...they were lifeless and grey.AU where Yuri's possessed by a demon, but still loves protag-kun all the same.





	"Are you ok, Yuri?"

I put my hand on the frigid doorknob and hesitated. I was about to enter yet another meeting for the Literature Club, but a strong sense of dread kept me stuck to the ground. My stomach pulsed with anxiety.  _ ‘Should I really be doing this? Maybe it’s better to forget about the club altogether.’ _ I thought.

 

I took a deep breath before pushing open the door, ready to face yet another day of the club. The first thing that greeted me was Yuri’s smiling face, she looked happier than usual, her smile was touching the tips of her face and her violet eyes were bright and crystalline. I couldn’t help but smile as well.

 

“Riku-kun! You’re early!” Her skin was pale and fair, as if it radiated sunshine, and her voice was full, louder than I’ve ever heard it before. I look around the familiar room, blushing a bit, the sense of dread that was previously present had evaporated. I notice that Natsuki and Monika weren’t present. “Where’s Natsuki and Monika?” I asked.

 

Yuri’s smile doesn’t falter or waver as if it was carved onto her lips. “They’re not here yet, but I always come super early to prepare tea!” I felt my insides go cold, behind her sweet, friendly voice, there was something else- distorted and sinister. For a moment, I lost control of my body as I asked: “What about Sayori?”

 

Yuri kept still, so still, she didn’t even look like she was breathing. “Who’s Sayori?” She asked, innocence flickering in her eyes. I scratch the back of my head as an awkward smile paints my face. “I don’t know, I just said that out of nowhere! It’s weird, isn’t it?” Yuri giggled and says, “Well, don’t go getting possessed by ghosts now, I still have something to show you!”

 

I was positive I’ve never seen Yuri this optimistic before. She grabbed my hand and waited for a second, her fingertips were inhumanly cold and ghostly before she dragged me away from the door frame. “I got something really cool I wanted to show you…” Her breath turned lithe as she brought me into the closet. I felt my heart grow weak, red flags popped into my head, but there was nothing I could do once she locked the door behind her.

 

The world was shrouded in darkness, yet her eyes glowed, and I could see them while everything else melted away into the background. The closet’s air was musty as if no one had used it for years; a creeping sense of cold invaded my sense, turning my body stiff. Yuri stayed quiet, her hand still on mine, as her eyes dulled considerably.

 

“I...wrote you a poem. I know it isn’t poem-sharing time, but I couldn’t stand waiting another second before you got to read it. I poured my heart and soul into it, so...please...read it.”

 

Yuri handed me a piece of paper, but I couldn’t make out the poem in the dark. “Yuri, I can’t read this,” I said, but Yuri stayed silent, her thumb drew circles on my hand. I sighed from the responseless girl, her breaths were quick and sharp, but that was all I heard from her. 

 

I brought the paper closer to my face as I squinted, struggling to read the words, but eventually, I could make out what it said…

 

~~

 

_ Electric. _

 

_ Whenever I feel your skin on mine, I feel a spark. Electricity. _

_ A faint buzzing, whirring, humming that I can’t escape. _

_ It’s stuck in my head. _

_ On my skin. _

_ It’s warm and soft and gentle, like you. _

_ It fills me with energy. _

_ I can feel the electricity pound in my veins, deep in my bones, I can feel it throbbing, begging your name. _

_ I think that means I like you. _

_ But I’m afraid- afraid that the spark will go away. _

_ I don’t want that to happen, I want to keep that feeling, that euphoria between us that makes my heart pound so hard that it bruises. _

_ Every time I feel your skin on mine, my eyes roll up to the back of my head in pleasure, and my breath turns thin, ragged, I need more. _

_ If you never leave, neither will that feeling, right? _

_ I need more of your skin on mine, more of your deep, rugged voice, more of your crystallin eyes, more of you. _

_ Every drop of my blood, every vein, every square inch of my skin is screaming your name. Pleading, shouting, screeching- desperate voices fill my head and scratch the inside of my skull. _

_ A deep, animalistic instinct, ferocious and ruthless and dormant throbs and pounds in my stomach, calling your name in torn whispers that string through my head. _

_ I feel like I’m going to burst, your presence alone turns my insides hot and heat pulsates against my skin from the inside. _

_ Words can’t express how much I crave your presence. _

_ There’s a demon, beckoning your name that has been dormant for thousands of years. _

_ I am that demon. _

_ And one day, you’ll love me as much as I love you. _

 

~~

 

My breathing stopped as I finished reading that last verse. My gut twisted and lurched as panic crawled on my skin. “Yuri...are you alright..?” I asked, my voice lined with caution and fear as it quivered. I saw Yuri’s eyes, the same as they had been when we first entered the closet, but...they weren’t Yuri’s. Something about them made my blood freeze, dead in its tracks.

 

“Yuri…?”

Yuri giggled, and it sent a shiver skittering down my spine. “Who’s Yuri?” Her voice was so innocent, but it held a weight to it that made my heart stop pounding for a minute.

 

“I’m not Yuri...but I’m someone else. I didn’t realize who I was until I met you. I was merely sharing a body with Yuri, and until now, I think I was...repressed? Heh, that’s probably a big word Yuri likes to say…”

 

It was Yuri’s voice saying that, it was Yuri’s sunshine skin that reflected what little light there was, they were Yuri’s eyes that looked back at mine, but...they were lifeless and grey. It was her hand that clutched onto mine so tight that I knew that it was going to bruise. Her body started shivering

 

“I guess you want an explanation, don’t you? I’m what Yuri keeps silenced every day by cutting her wrists. I’m that ‘deep, animalistic instinct, ferocious and ruthless and dormant’. I used to be content to just sit around, silent, but then I met you. You made me want to...want to...get out, to get a breath of fresh air.”

 

Yuri’s body began shaking more intensely, I heard her voice become heavier as if she was struggling to breathe. “I don’t have a lot of time left, but I love you, Riku-kun. I want you to be mine- not Yuri’s, not Natsuki’s, not Monika’s. I want you to make me mine, I want you to fill me with your essence so that we can become one in the ultimate form of passion. My...my body can’t handle how much I need you, how much I crave your scent and your soul. Tell me you want to be mine, Riku-kun.”

 

Her body was shaking, her eyes dancing with flames, they turned red, I could feel the insanity radiating from them. She clutched my hand so hard I felt her break a bone. Once again, I lost control of my body.

 

“No.”

 

Yuri paused for a second, her body as still as a statue before her previously-sweet smile grew malicious. “You never had a choice.” Her voice was shaking, quaking, I felt my body grow light. Invisible talons gripped my mind- I couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think- I could only look into her eyes as they grew smaller, denser.

 

The rest of the world was blanketed by darkness and shadows, as I heard her giggle one more time. Despite all of this, I could feel my hand grow warm as blood began trickling from it and onto the floor.

 

~~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

  
  


_ I wonder who I should show my poem to next? _

 

_ > Monika. _

_ Natsuki. _

_ Yuri. _


End file.
